1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle insulator and, more particularly, to a nozzle insulator associated with a turbo jet lighter to provide multiple nozzles and hence high power of hot flames.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A related art torch type turbo jet lighter typically includes one nozzle, or one turbo nozzle plus one normal flame. But, this lighter is disadvantageous in that the flame has such a low temperature as not to be used for a torch for working on precious metals.
Also, the upper part of the related art lighter is associated with a gas exhaust pipe combined with the tip of a nozzle. Such a lighter is provided in some cases with a torch usable for working on precious metals but hardly can be used to work on precious metals except gold because the temperature of the flame is too low.